


The Big Day

by Invictusimpala



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Coming Out, Dean Ships It, Fluff, M/M, Men of Letters Bunker, Protective Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-01-26
Packaged: 2018-03-09 03:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3234665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel wakes slowly, and he’s warmer than usual. He rolls over and finds another body laying next to him, and he smiles sleepily when he remembers who it is.<br/>“G’mornin’,” Sam slurs, with the same dopey grin in place. Castiel slings his leg up around Sam’s waist and kisses him sweetly. The morning breath is gross, but it doesn’t matter with Sam moving under him, kissing back just as passionately.<br/>“Good morning to you, too. Today’s the big day.”<br/>“Mhm,” Sam breathes, and Cas can see the worry lines start to dig into Sam’s features. Cas reaches up and smooths them out, cups Sam’s cheek.<br/>“There’s no need to worry, Sam,” Cas kisses him on the forehead. “Dean will be happy about it, or at least he’ll act happy about us. You know he’d do anything to make you happy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Big Day

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Castiel wakes slowly, and he’s warmer than usual. He rolls over and finds another body laying next to him, and he smiles sleepily when he remembers who it is.

“G’mornin’,” Sam slurs, with the same dopey grin in place. Castiel slings his leg up around Sam’s waist and kisses him sweetly. The morning breath is gross, but it doesn’t matter with Sam moving under him, kissing back just as passionately.

“Good morning to you, too. Today’s the big day.”

“Mhm,” Sam breathes, and Cas can see the worry lines start to dig into Sam’s features. Cas reaches up and smooths them out, cups Sam’s cheek.

“There’s no need to worry, Sam,” Cas kisses him on the forehead. “Dean will be happy about it, or at least he’ll act happy about us. You know he’d do anything to make you happy.”

“He better not, you’re mine.”

Cas laughs quietly as Sam plants wet kisses down the side of his throat.

“We better get out of bed now or we’re not going to,” Cas pants, and Sam groans.

“But I don’t want to. We can just text him.”

“You know he’d kill me, and more importantly you. Come on, I think there’s still some coffee down in the kitchen, and you know Dean’s out of the bunker for right now anyway. We have a few hours."

They mill around the bunker in the library, laughing over old, inaccurate things they find. Sam lets Cas watch cat videos on his laptop for most of the day, too, until Dean gets back that is, then it’s nervousness and pacing more than killing boredom.

“What if he kicks me out again?” Cas whispers, horrified, and Sam rushes to comfort him.

“There’s no way in hell I’m letting that happen. I love you, and nothing he says can change that. He’ll have to learn to accept it.”

“Hey, you guys in here? What’s going on? Two questions: why are you having a party, and why wasn’t I invited?”

“You were,” Cas says, and Dean's brow furrows.

“Dean, can we talk seriously for a second here?” Sam asks, and Dean moves to sit down in a chair.

“Hit me.”

“I . . .” Cas exchanges a look with Sam. “Your brother and I are in a romantic relationship.”

Dean looks confused for a moment, then he looks between them both carefully.

He shrugs and smiles.

“Okay.”

“Okay?” They both ask incredulously, and he shrugs again.

“I mean, yeah, I can see it. Sam you look happier. I’ve noticed something, and I thought you two might be rollin’ around in the sheets, but that’s not something I want to know about.”

“You’re not upset?” Cas asks, and Dean shoots him a look Cas knows all too well. That’s the we’re-going-to-have-a-talk-later-and-you-have-no-say-in-it look he was dreading.

“Nah, I’m not upset,” he ends up saying, and Sam visibly relaxes. “I bought food for you guys, let’s head down, I’m starved.”

Sam walks ahead of them, and Dean takes that time to corner Cas.

“Look, I’m happy for you two lovebirds, I really am. But, Cas . . . Cas, if you hurt him no god I know of will _ever_ be able to raise you from the dead, you got it? Sammy is all I got. I mean, you count, too, but not in this instance. I promise, Cas, don’t hurt him or I _will_ hurt you.”

“I understand, Dean, and I would never hurt Sam. I love him with all my heart. I don’t think I could ever hurt him. I think my heart would sooner break before you could lay a finger on me.”

Dean lets up on the grip he has on Cas’ shirt sleeve -- Sam's shirt sleeve.

“Good. Glad we’re on the same page. I can see it. How much you love him,” Dean says quietly, and Cas ducks his head as a big smile spreads across his face. He’s not used to smiling so much, he never used to, certainly not at all before the Winchesters, but speaking about Sam, and most definitely being around him makes it so hard not to.

Whenever Sam comes across his thoughts, more often than not, he has to fight back a grin. He battles against his smile now since he’s in front of Dean, he doesn’t want to make things weird, but then Dean slaps him on the back and guides him towards the kitchen.

“Come on, I think your boyfriend’s waiting for you, and there’s no way I am giving up this opportunity to tease you guys.”

Castiel rolls his eyes. Sam’s chowing down on his burger when they get there, and he smiles at them both.

“Have a good talk?” He asks around his mouthful, and Cas nods.

“I think so. Other than when your brother threatened to kill me, I think it went pretty well.” Sam blanches and chokes on the bite he has in his mouth, and he shoots a glare Dean’s way. “I’d never hurt you, Sam, and I made sure Dean was aware of that. I love you, there’s nothing in the world I wouldn’t give for you.”

“Trust me,” Sam says, “you’d give me up for these burgers.”

Sam watches as Cas pulls his from the wrappings, and beams when Cas moans around the first bite.

“You’re right,” he groans. “I probably would.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/im-taking-prompts-now-yay-if-you))


End file.
